Always Watching Us (Spider-Man Father's Day Special)
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: One-Shot Fic. May "Mayday", and Ben Parker hear danger below the apartment and see Spider-Man in action. But, there is more than just crime in the city. It's about giving love to a father who happens to be a hero in front of them. Happy Father's Day to all who have good fathers who are there for you.


***Author's Note: I wanted to write a Father's Day Special Fic and I want to start with Spider-Man. I wanted to write something a little different for now and hey, it's summertime and I do need some ideas and I thought of this since it's Father's Day and all.  
Anyway, this is a Spiderverse (the original movies with Tobey McGuire) and there is supposed to be the 4th movie, but it was cancelled a few years back. Oh well. I do enjoy the Amazingverse (the reboot with Andrew Garfield), and hopefully that there is going to be the third installment. Okay, back to the topic, I hear from the old comics that Peter and Mary Jane have two kids, but one of them is the oldest, and it is Mayday Parker. So, I want to make my own version of the children of Spidey when they were children (yes, Ben Parker is not a baby in this fic, but still younger than his sister).  
Thanks for reading this note and hope you enjoy this story.** *****

* * *

 ***Always Watching Us***

* * *

One early morning in Manhattan, everything was going so great for people, and there is no villain in sight to destroy everything or take anyone hostage. Plus, it's summertime, and that could mean vacation for anyone. Even kids are out of school until the end of summer.  
In the apartment building, there is a small family living in peace with a radio on. A 12 year old girl with red hair, brown eyes, is sitting with her little brother who is 9 years old, but soon to be 10 in a month. The boy has brown hair, green eyes behind the glasses, grabbed the remote to turn on the tv for him and his sister. Coming out of the hallway is the man wearing a jacket with a light blue top and dark pants. His name is Peter Parker.

"Okay, you two. I'm off to give JJ Jameson some photos." He told his kids. "Remember not to open the door to anyone you don't know, call me if there is any emergency. Okay?"

"Sure. We know the rules." The girl said.

"But, dad, how come we never get the good chance to see the action?" The boy asked.

"What do you mean, Ben?" Peter asked.

"Every time you go out whenever there is something going on out there, you see Spider-Man fighting crime. And Mayday and I never get to see him in action since-"

"He doesn't want you in any danger." Peter said, cutting his son off. "I was...so relieved that he saved you from the train and..." He trailed off when he remembered that Mary Jane died in the train crash two years ago. Yet, he's the one who saved his kids. He's Spider-Man for 16 straight years, and now that he's a single parent to his kids, things are getting uneasy for him. Peter couldn't risk of telling his kids that he's New York's hero, and afraid that his enemies will find out about the children. They will be at risk.

"Dad?" May asked, looking at her silent father. Peter blinked after hearing his daughter's voice, leaving the memory.

"Uh, I'm fine." He said. "Okay, I gotta go. Be good. Call me if you need anything." Peter gave his kids a kiss on their heads and left the apartment and lock the door. May turned to her little brother.

"He sure misses mom." She said.

"Yeah. After Spider-Man saved us, I remember seeing him look...scared after mom wasn't saved." Ben said. "She wants the hero to save us."

"Spider-Man tried to save mom, but...mom fell along with the train and the web didn't catch her. It wasn't Spider-Man's fault...he tried." May said. "We haven't seen him in person since that day he saved us. It's been two years."

"I guess he's afraid to fail again." Ben said. "You're right about one thing. It's not his fault. I don't blame him. I blame Electro..." May didn't say anything to her brother. Of course, the villains are the ones who cause everything. Electro appeared that day and set bolts on the tracks and make the train run fast. It was the most terrifying day ever.

"He's gone now." May told her brother. "C'mon, let's just enjoy ourselves and-" A loud thud was heard outside, the building shook a little. May and Ben rush towards the window to see the streets below and see people running away in fear. More thuds were heard and the kids turn their heads to see Rhino. A mechanic with a man inside. He starts to shoot the streets, laughing manically to watch everyone running away screaming.

"It's Rhino! What's he doing?!" Ben asked. "Wasn't he supposed to be locked away months ago?"

"I guess he escaped." May said. She then let out a gasp when she realized something. "Dad's down there! He could be in trouble!"

"Here, let me call him!" Ben took out the black cell phone and dial the number. He has the phone on speaker. And the voicemail was heard.

 _"The person you are calling is not available to receive your call. Please leave a voice message-"_ Ben hung up the phone.

"He shut his phone off."

"What do we do now? There's a crazy guy out there destroying the city!" May asked. Ben rush over to the window to see Rhino shooting the buildings. May looked around and see her light blue backpack on the chair. She grabbed it and put her white cell phone inside. Ben turned to see her sister rushing out the door.

"May! Where are you going?!" He asked.

"Dad might be still down at the lobby." May said. "We could catch him." She went in the elevator and Ben followed her. The building shook a little, making the elevator shake as well. "Rhino's close."

"May, this is a bad idea. What if that thing wrecks this building?"

"Rhino won't. Because he will be stopped by Spider-Man." May said. The elevator doors open for them and see people running around the lobby, screaming. The two kids are looking around for their father, but he was nowhere in sight. Rhino was seen outside the glass doors, and his mechanic head turns to the doors. The man inside forms a smirk and let out a yell as he shoots the doors, causing glass to shatter. May and Ben scatter around the lobby to find cover.

"Destroying is my life!" Rhino laughed. May and Ben watched him leave the spot where the doors are destroyed.

"That was close. I thought he's after us." Ben said.

"I don't see dad anywhere." May said.

"Oh man. I hope he's okay." Ben said. "Where's Spider-Man? Shouldn't he be out there stopping Rhino by now?" May went outside, watching the villain walking down the streets, shooting all over the place. She is looking up to find any sight of a hero who swings to stop the villain. No sign.

"Mayday! Watch out!" Ben shouted as Rhino throws the car at the people that are around May who turn to see the car flying towards them. She raises her arms up to block as everyone did, waiting for the car to crush them. Ben watched helplessly until the car landed on something that is barely visible. May opened her eyes to see white shiny lines. Everyone started to mutter. Ben came over in awe. It's a web. Swinging above the citizens, a masked hero lands on the wall of the building, looking down at Rhino. Ben and May watched in awe to see their hero there at last.

"Spider-Man." Ben whispered.

"What took you so long, Spider-Man? You missed all the fun!" Rhino said by laughing.

"Up for more beating, Rhino? Well, here ya go!" Spider-Man exclaimed by swinging down the street and shoot his web out to grab the lid of the manhole and throw it at Rhino's metal head. May and Ben watched the two fight in the middle of the street, but Rhino grabbed the red and blue hero and threw him against the hotel building. Rhino starts to shoot at the building where Spider-Man is. May picked up the rock and ran towards the Rhino, passing everyone who try to stop her.

"Mayday! What're you doing?!" Ben cried out. "You're crazy!" May didn't hear him as she came behind the Rhino, gripping on the rock. She threw it at him and it hits the head. Rhino slowly turn his head and glared at May who stood bravely before him.

"...You little turd!" Rhino growled. He aimed his machine gun at her. As he pulled the trigger, the web shoots out and grabbed May and pull her away as bullets hit the spot. May looked up to see Spider-Man holding her and place her down next to Ben and everyone else.

"Stay here." Spider-Man said to May in a almost strict tone and went down to get back to Rhino.

"Jeez, May, what were you thinking?" Ben asked. "You could've been killed."

"I was only trying to help." May said, slightly blushing of embarrassment. The Rhino began to shoot all over, and everyone began to run. May and Ben got separated from the crowd, and they have to get away from the attack. The ground shook as the Rhino looks at the crowd and slowly changes form.

"Where's the little kid who threw the stone at me?!" Rhino yelled. May ran down the streets, looking around for her little brother. Rhino is now on fours to chase after the crowd to look for May. Spider-Man quickly swings after Rhino and sees May running pass the crowd, but he didn't see Ben with her.

 _'Oh no. Where's my son?'_ He thought. Rhino now uses flamethrower, and Spider-Man knows he must focus on his victim and hoping that his children are safe. But, why are they out here? Is it because of Rhino's destruction? Maybe they are worried about their father, but they didn't know that he is Spider-Man himself. Spider-Man uses two web shooters to grab the Rhino by the back of the head to pull him back. The mechanical villain shakes his head with roars, trying to get the webs off of him. His guns are shooting out. Ben sees this and hid behind the wall, avoiding the bullets.

"Mayday! May! Where are you?!" He called out. He didn't see her in the crowd or anywhere. "May!" The ground shook as Rhino is fell over on the cars and Spider-Man traps him down with the web shooters. Ben watched the moment. Rhino was struggling, trying to get free from the web like a little fly who will be eaten by a spider. "Whoa..." Spider-Man came over to Ben.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Y-yeah, but...my sister is gone."

"She can't be far. Look, I'll find her. Let me take you somewhere safer." Spider-Man said by taking Ben with one arm and shoot a web to swing from the ground.

* * *

In the alley, May hid behind the garbage cans after running for a while, and she is worried about her little brother who is alone out there. She got her cell phone out of her backpack and began to dial until a clear throat sound was heard beside her. She gasped and see Spider-Man hanging upside down gripping on the web.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. What were you thinking of distracting Rhino like that?" Spider-Man asks in a serious tone.

"First off, my dad was about to get to his job until Rhino came along and...I thought my dad could be in trouble but I couldn't find him." May replied. "And then...I wanted to get that freak off of your tail." Spider-Man tilt his head to the side.

"He was after you, but...I took care of him."

"Now I have to find my little brother. He's alone out there." May said.

"Oh I know where he could be, Mayday." Spider-Man said by having his hands and feet on the wall. "Get on my back and I will take you to him."

"You know my name?" May asked. "Did my...dad tell you about me and Ben?" Spider-Man chuckled a little.

"You could say that. Now come on." He sticks out his hand for the speechless girl. May took his hand and climbed on his back and wrap her arms around his neck as he climbs on the walls. Reaching the edge of the roof, they both climb up and see Ben there. May got off of Spider-Man's back and came over to her brother.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ben replied.

"At least you two are in one piece." Spider-Man told them. "Your dad might be very worried if you two aren't back in your house."

"So, you do remember us from the train?" Ben asked in a silent tone. Spider-Man didn't say a word, but nodded a bit.

"You didn't say a word after you saved us. Dad came to the scene and..." May paused a bit. "We didn't get a chance to say thanks, Spidey." Spider-Man stares at her and Ben. They couldn't tell his emotion behind the mask.

"Have you lost someone who's special to you?" Ben asked. "People can lose their family, friends..."

"...When I was young..." Spider-Man spoke. "I...lost an uncle."

"Ohh..." May started. "So does our dad. It's...funny that you two have a lot in common."

"I guess so." Spider-Man spoke. "Look, let me swing you two kids back home. Your dad could be there looking for you."

"What if Rhino comes around again?" Ben asked. Spider-Man places his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"The city is safe now. Rhino is down, but taken by the police." He told him. "Ben, I know you are scared and worried, but you can always count on me. Whenever there was trouble, I will be there. What I want is that you two have to stay in one place where it is safe. After I saved you, you two are special to me."

"You'll always be in the neighborhood." May said with a smile. "We see you in the city, but now, this is our second time meeting in person since the train. It feels like we've known you for a long time and...hear many things about you from our dad who's been trying hard to take care of us."

"You think he could count on you to look out for us?" Ben asked. Spider-Man laughed a little and ruffled Ben's hair, making him chuckle.

"If he asks, I will never say no." He said. The three laughed on the roof. "Maybe one of these days I could make you two a web for you to climb to see what it's like to be a spider."

"Sounds cool!" Ben said.

"Yeah. Now come on, you guys. Let me drop you off at the apartment building." May and Ben came close to the hero on each side as Spider-Man shoots a web out to swing off the roof as the kids held on to him. May and Ben felt the wind hitting their faces and hair flying. They pass the buildings, swinging above the streets, people, and cars.

 _'Feels like flying!'_ Ben thought happily.

* * *

Peter rushed in the apartment, calling for his kids and see that they are on the table, playing Go Fish together. May and Ben gave their father smiles, and they told him what happened. Peter listened to his children with a neutral, yet with a small smile as they mention Spider-Man.

"And he brought us back to the building and he swings away." Ben said. "We might see each other again if he has the time. He told us that sometime he could make us a web."

"Really?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrows. "Well, I don't think it could hurt. But, what he said about you two stay where you are, you stay."

"Yeah. And...we're sorry, dad. When we heard about the attack down there, I thought you could be there too." May said. "So, leaving the building is my fault."

"Heh, you're just like your mom." Peter chuckled. "But, she will be very proud of you and Ben." May came up to him and embrace him.

"Love you dad."

"I love you too, Mayday. I'm glad you an Ben are safe and sound." Peter said. Ben came over and hug him and May. "Love you both so much."

"Oh! I forgot!" May gasped by pulling away and rush down the hall to get to her room. Ben and Peter watched in confusion. "Ben, get in here real quick!"

"Uh...coming!" Ben replied by rushing down the hallway. Peter got up from the chair and quietly walk down the hallway and hear his kids in May's room. He stood by the doorway and see Ben and May writing the blue envelope.

"What're you doing you guys? Something wrong?" Peter asked. May and Ben stood on their feet, and May hands him the envelope with a smile on her face.

"Happy Father's Day." She said. Peter looked at her, then opened the envelope to see a card with a picture of a camera on it. He opened the card and see the drawing of the city and the Spider Signal on the top right.

"We picked the card out, and we did the drawing, but Mayday did the city part. I did the Spider-Man signal thingy. He could use one." Peter formed a smile on his face and hug his kids.

"Thanks you guys."

"You're welcome." May and Ben both said, hugging their loving father. Peter already had a great day. Despite the Rhino and his kids are at the scene, he's just a happy father and hero to them both. He's there for his kids, and they are there for him. This is the most memorable Father's Day he's ever had.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
